No More Sorrow
by Fairylust
Summary: Near is tormented. Mello is the tormentor with hidden feelings. Matt is just the guy on the sidelines. Oneshot! Warnings: Abuse, violence, rape & character death. ALL CREDIT GOES TO GREENKITTENKID4


**No More Sorrow**

**Oneshot! I think that this may be my first rated M story. Let me know how it turns out.**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Death Note.**

**Disclaimer2: I Take NO credit for this fanfiction! It's all Greenkittenkid4's work, but I AM posting it, so it doesn't get deleted.**

**Disclaimer too: I am not the original author of this story, their signature is below and I take no credit whatsoever for this story.**

**R&R. Enjoy.**

**Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah...**

**(Greenkittenkid4)**

**~Fairylust~**

* * *

Near winced in pain.

It was just another day after another beating from a certain blonde, and another drop of his blood spilled staining the hardwood floor of his room. Mello knew as well as Near did that it'd be cleaned up before anyone else could know of its existence or origins. Near was always bound to clean up clutter if it were in his room. A drop of blood on the floor was no different. Sometimes Mello thought that the boy had OCD.

Nobody ever stopped, probably never even thought about stopping, Mello when he barged into Near's room wanting to beat the snot out of the little white child, because no one cared about the albino or if he lived or died. Mello was much more popular than Near could ever have been. More of the children liked him and the teachers encouraged him. But no one cared, inside the walls of Wammy's House, about such a fragile life, as Near's.

They all knew he was a broken child.

Near had been brought into the orphanage listless, indifferent, detached and empty, always appearing like a blank piece of paper. Not one soul knew what had made him like that and nobody bothered to ask. They judged him and shunned him, only one girl, known as Linda and a very few of her friends, bothered to show him any kindness and that wasn't as frequent as some would liked to have believed. Near was not praised for his high marks, many of the children just looked at them with distain, and the teachers didn't really bother to encourage him. So when Mello saw he was second he marched down to Near's room and beat the poor boy until he was bleeding, bruised and breathing erratically.

Mello had learned long ago, back when he lived in Russia, to protect yourself and only your most trusted friend. That was the number one rule of the blonde boy's world. He always lived by that, even before Wammy's, mostly because his father had been involved with a group of Russian gangsters, so the mobsters raised him more than what his father ever did. He was taught to forget about the weaklings, to save yourself and use others weaknesses against them. Near was the weakest child in Wammy's save for the infants.

Near was weak, but Mello was stronger and more willing to harm a frail child, or _any_ child like him, yet odd enough Mello felt an attraction for Near.

The boy was like a fallen angel, yet he was so unemotional. It was why Mello beat him. If he could just see a hint of emotion in the child's eyes or show him display them outwardly then he would stop and attempt to comfort the broken little boy, but Near was too proud to break for the blonde, so he kept it bottled up inside himself and Mello kept beating him to a pulp.

Force wasn't the way, though. If he talked to the small boy then Near would have opened up, but no, he beat him and ignored the boy as his heart and will to live were slowly shattered every time Mello harmed him.

The meager child at his feet coughed up some more blood. He was in so much pain that he didn't know how much more he could take before death came to claim him. All Mello did at seeing the albino in such a state was sneer and silently regret his actions. "What's wrong, Near?" he snarled. "Did your bones of glass break again?"

Near looked up to him with blank eyes and a blank face, which was stained by blood and decorated by bruises. "I-I am…sorry…Mello…." He said between coughs. Near didn't know why the blonde beat him so much, but knew that it had to do with grades…and emotions.

"Pathetic." Mello mumbled before spitting in the small boy's face. "You aren't worth anything. You're just a worthless piece of white trash that nobody will _ever _care about." He growled before storming off. He ignored the small bit of guilt and self-loathing he felt inside of himself. He knew what he did was wrong, but ignored it. Instead he thought back and admired the crimson in the child's snowy white hair. "So beautiful…like a broken angel…a wingless angel…who fell from heaven." He mumbled to himself not able to hide the smile he felt form on his face.

_Near, I'm so sorry. Why don't you just open up? It's all I really want._ He thought as he lay on his bed silently.

Back in Near's room the emotionless boy pulled out a picture of Mello, which he had hidden underneath his pillow. Mello smiled and looked like an angel in demon's clothing. He slowly, but surely let a small smile form lightly on his pale face.

"Why can't you ever talk?" he asked sadly. "Why? Why me?" he asked as he let broken sobs pour out from him. "It's not selfish is it? To wish to know why you harm me so?"

There was no reply, but that was to be expected. There was a knock on the door. Near told the unknown visitor to come in and much to his dismay it was Matt. He didn't seem surprised or upset. The redhead just seemed…concerned…maybe a bit annoyed. "You gonna clean up?" he asked the boy who was considered his second only friend in the whole world. Near shook his head. "There is no point." Near replied. "I've reasoned that Mello will come back and beat me half to death again tomorrow so there is no reason for me to clean myself up…or my room."

"Come on, Near." Matt said pulling the boy to his feet. "We're getting you cleaned up before Mels sees you like this."

"He already knows."

"Yeah, I know, but he will be really pissed if you stop caring about how you look." He said knowing how much Mello cared for Near, despite the fact he beat him up like every day of his life. He led the beaten, battered child to the bathroom and stripped him. He then helped Near get into the bathtub. After drawing some bathwater Matt scrubbed and washed the pitiful, little wreck. Near didn't care. He was past the point of caring. He wondered how much more he could take. He had stopped hiding the bruises and let them show freely, it went for scrapes and cuts he got on his face, hands, or throat. Near was just a fragile soul who existed to be beaten and he saw no other reason other than to replace the great L after his death.

"Matt."

"Hmm?"

"If Mello cares about me…then why does he beat me…why doesn't he just talk?"

"I don't know." The redhead replied sadly. He didn't know, honestly, he didn't. He'd beseeched Mello about harming Near, but Mello was reluctant to tell him why, exactly, he wouldn't speak with the poor albino. In truth, however, he was thankful that Mello wasn't beating him, it was shallow, but he'd rather it be Near rather than himself. Matt admired Near for his strength and endurance, but he could see that that endurance was crumbling and he was afraid to know what would become of the poor boy after it was gone.

A week later, late at night, Mello came quietly into Near's room, but this time Near felt that something was off. He seemed rather…odd…. Mello was smirking an evil-looking smirk that Near couldn't decipher. "Mello?" he breathed almost letting his blank façade slip. Near lay on his bed looking to the blonde questioningly.

"Is Mello alright?"

_You do care._ Mello thought with a bigger smirk. "Near," he asked in what seemed like a rather calm voice, "do you ever plan on loving anyone?"

"I…do not know…what is Mello talking about?" Near asked feeling uncomfortable with the conversation. How was this conversation relevant? Did it mean something? What was Mello hinting at? Near just felt a bit glad that Mello wasn't hurting him like he normally did when he came to Near's room.

The blonde took a seat beside the short, eleven year old, albino. He inhaled deeply, and then exhaled silently. "You do know," he said in a soft voice, "what sex is, don't you?"

"Yes."

"You do know it can be for both pleasure and reproduction."

"Yes."

"So, you're a smart little boy."

"I s-suppose so, but how is it relevant to anything around us?"

"Near, Near, Near, Near, Near." Mello said softly tapping the boy's nose. "If you really, really love someone then you're bound to have sex with them, at some point or another. Most children who are from an orphanage end up together. I was thinking…that maybe…."

"Yes?"

"I should help you know about that kind of stuff, so you won't be embarrassed your first time."

"How could Mello help me?"

"Simple. Lay down." He ordered seeming more than just calm, more than just nice. There was something wrong and Near could sense the danger. Near gave him a look of suspicion. "Why, so Mello can beat me up more easily?" he questioned coldly. The blonde shook his head, but kept that smirk. "No, so I can help. You don't want to be embarrassed your first time…do you?" he said giving the boy a rather cold glare.

_I could care less about being embarrassed the first time I have sexual relations with anyone, but I might as well do this or else he will beat me up_, Near thought before he lay down flat on his back. Mello smirked even wider, if that were even possible, and then he began to unbutton Near's pajama shirt. The albino tensed up.

"You should relax or else this will hurt." Mello said pulling the shirt from the boy's torso and dropping it to the floor. Mello examined the pale flesh before him and felt lust for the snow-white boy. He knew that Near was still only a child, not yet a teenager, but that didn't stop Mello from pulling the blinds to the room open and letting the moonlight pour through. He then turned off the lights and locked the door.

All these actions made Near worry, no they made him, yes they actually made him fear, that Mello's intentions were far from helping, but somewhere deep inside himself, the boy knew what the blonde's true intentions were. "What does Mello really want?" he found himself asking. "I know he is lying when he says he wishes to help, so what is it that he truly wants."

"Your virginity. Isn't it obvious?"

"So, Mello is willing to rape me?"

"It isn't rape!" the blonde hissed. "Its just sex you didn't know you wanted until it was forced upon you. Trust me, you'll thank me later."

"I see." Near mumbled. "Does Mello truly hate me so much that beatings are not enough? What did I ever do to make Mello hate me so?"

"No, you _don't_ see. But I'll _make_ you see and I'll make you cry and scream and beg. And as for the latter question…you were born…if you had never been born into your perfect little family then everything would be peachy keen, but you were stupid enough to exist so, now you're paying the price."

Near wanted to argue, to protest, but he knew that would only get Mello even angrier than he already was. He didn't respond when Mello removed the last garments covering him. Mello took his time touching, teasing, and taunting. He wanted a response, but Near resisted the best he possibly could. Near's legs were pushed towards Mello's shoulders, spreading them so that the small boy was opened to him. "You're such a little slut, Near. You're dripping pre-cum like crazy and your body is all twitchy and kinda taut."

Near did not respond, but stared blankly into Mello's cold blue eyes. They were merciless, just like the blonde. He violently thrust into Near, after removing his pants and boxers, causing Near to bite his lower lip until it bled. "Still giving me the cold-shoulder act, huh?" Mello sneered looking to see if he would finally get the results he'd been waiting for. "Scream! Cry!" he shouted at the small boy who shook his head stubbornly. "Then I'll have to make you…I'll have to give you a good reason to scream…cause you a lot of pain…from the inside out!"

Mello thrust deeper, harder, slamming as hard as he could into Near's small body. Pain escalated through Near's body as Mello mercilessly pummeled his insides, yet Near refused to give in, he refused to show he was in horribly agony. He turned his head away from Mello's gaze. He sunk his teeth into a pillow as hard as he could. Mello came hard after a short while. It caused Near the most discomfort. Mello pulled himself out of Near, suddenly feeling a wave of regret. He scowled at the sight of his penis covered in Near's blood. He scowled at the small body shaking and curled up in a protective ball of white on the bed.

Blood ran down pale willowy legs, but azure eyes adverted their gaze to the younger boy's face. Near's eyes were wide, as though he couldn't believe he had just been raped by Mello, of all people he had suspected of harming him in such a horrible way he never thought Mello, as cruel as he could be, would be responsible for such pain. His face was a light pink color and his mouth was slightly open. Mello saw tears inside the boy's almost black eyes.

"I guess," the blonde said quietly, "I'll see you later. We'll do this again, but you'd better cry, next time."

Near listened as the elder boy pulled his clothes on and then left the room. He let himself fall apart then. He knew that he'd have to face Mello again. It soon became a regular thing for him to get another beating in public and at night he'd get raped or molested. Matt knew of the beatings, but Near didn't think he knew of the rape or molestation, but if he did, then the redhead hid all knowledge very well. The albino didn't know how much more he could take, because he was already broken.

Suffering in silence wasn't working anymore. He couldn't take any more pain. He couldn't stand it anymore! He could no longer think of Mello without getting sick and he couldn't look Matt in the eye anymore. He couldn't continue his existence. Maybe Mello was right. Perhaps, just perhaps, he was a worthless piece of trash.

He should just…die….

_No, that's not the answer._ He told himself.

That changed when his birthday came around and he found all, but a very few of his toys destroyed. The picture he had kept of Mello was gone. He had, almost, nothing valuable to him now. Near felt his right eye twitch. It was uncontrollable. Then he started to laugh. It was crazy, heartbroken laughter that brought Matt to the room. His and Mello's room was just a door down the hall so it was easy for the redhead to hear the boy's insane laughter, which had gotten so loud that several other children came to the room, including Mello, who was partially responsible for the destruction of the room. Suddenly he was silent.

It was an eerie silence.

His head jerked forward slightly, then lolled to the side. An insane smirk formed on his face, and then vanished. His body seemed to convulse and twitch uncontrollably. Everyone, including Matt who was the closest person to Near, didn't understand what was happening. When he went limp and lay breathing unsteadily someone dared to step forward.

"Is he okay?" Linda asked Matt who was staring wide-eyed at Near. "H-he's saying something, Matt…or I think he is…."

Yes, they all grew very silent and heard Near saying something, but they could not understand what exactly was being said. Matt took two steps towards Near and bent down to see what he was muttering. He still could not hear, so giving a look of uncertainty to the other children he stepped forward. He bent down to hear what was being said. "I will die today. I will die today. I will die today. I will die today. I-I will die t-to-today." He muttered underneath his breath.

"We should get him to the nurse. I think he's going into shock or something."

"Or maybe he just flipped his lid."

"No surprise the way you guys treat him." Matt muttered pulling the younger boy to his feet. Mello helped him carry the younger boy to the nurse's office. She looked at him shook her head and sighed. "My guess is he's either suffering from a huge shock or…."

"Or what?" Mello demanded when the nurse trailed off. "What else could be wrong with him?"

"It's either shock or he's as nutty as a fruitcake." She said with an uncaring shrug. Both Mello and Matt scowled. Near lay staring at the ceiling unable to control his body as it jerked and twitched. Tears poured from the boy's large dark eyes. Mello watched along with Matt who was looking at the poor boy with sympathy. "Who would make him fall apart like this?" he wondered out loud. Mello but his lips guiltily but didn't say anything. He managed to talk Matt into leaving so that Near and him were alone, then he shocked Near by wiping away his tears and muttering loving words to the pale child who didn't understand why the blonde was doing it.

The next thing Mello knew Near was up and out the door before he could so much as blink. Near ran down the halls terrified of the blonde. He couldn't take it anymore! Why did Mello have to hurt him? Why did he have to try and break him? Didn't he know that it's impossible to break what is already broken? Near's heart felt as though it were nothing. It was just a pile of lifeless dust. Suddenly, he slipped and the next thing he knew he was falling down stairs. When he got up he couldn't help, but to walk with a slight limp.

He'd hurt his leg in the fall.

Once he was back in his room he grabbed a white backpack and began to fill it with some things he thought he'd need later, like a map, some money, a knife and a fake ID card. He then ran down the halls only one thought raced through his supple mind. _Gotta get away. Gotta get away. Gotta get away._ He kept repeating it to himself until it was a horrible chant inside his head. He almost ran into a few children, one being a confused Mello, but the unstable albino managed to jump out of the blonde's way and keep running until he was outside of Wammy's House. Some adults had seen him running and had began to chase after him, but he kept telling himself to get away and that was what he was determined to do.

No matter what it cost.

Unfortunately the gates were locked. Taking in a deep, shuddering breath Near fell to his knees, pulling out the knife he'd packed earlier he looked at himself in the blade, then stained it with his life's essence. Never again did Near have to suffer. For he perished at those locked gates not wishing to suffer any longer.

He would feel no more sorrow and would no longer suffer.

**(The End)**


End file.
